Gruby Bobby
Siedział nieco zgarbiony przy brudnym stoliku w swojej ulubionej restauracji. Restauracji pokroju fast food, rzecz jasna. Powietrze było ciężkie, opary ze smażenie były wręcz namacalne, ale Mike’owi to nie przeszkadzało. Chrzanić zapach, ważne, że żarcie jest dobre. Dzisiaj jak zawsze wstąpił tutaj po pracy i jak zawsze zamówił podwójnego hamburgera. Wreszcie do jego uszu dobiegło: - Podwójny hamburger! Jezu, czy ten dzieciak zawsze musi się tak drzeć - pomyślał ponuro. Odsunął krzesło, wprawił w ruch swe tłuste cielsko i ruszył po jedzenie. Pochwycił tackę, nieznacznym skinieniem głowy podziękował i wrócił do swojego stanowiska. Usiadł i zaczął pałaszować swój posiłek. W oka mgnieniu hamburger znalazł się w jego żołądku. Zdusił w sobie odruch bekania i lewą ręką przetarł tłuszcz z podbródka. Jego kultura jedzenie była nieco osobliwa. Siedział w bezruchu dłuższą chwilę i wpatrywał się w zatłoczoną ulicę. Jakiś facet w dziwnym przebraniu zaczepiał ludzi i wciskał im coś, westchnął, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Albo i nie. Postanowił wziąć coś na drogę. Zamówił frytki i hamburgera, tym razem już normalnego oraz colę. Dostał swoje zawiniątko i papierowy kubek napełniony po brzegi colą. Opuścił lokal, świeże powietrze uderzyło go z impetem w twarz. Zaczął kierować się w stronę swojego samochodu, popijając przez rurkę napój. Już wsiadał, kiedy to, coś szturchnęło go w ramię. - A masz gruby Bobby, tłuścioszku jeden! – wykrzyczał facet dźgający go kciukiem. Zaszokowany Mike natychmiast się odwrócił. Stał przed nim jegomość, którego widział już będąc w barze. Tak, wyglądał dziwnie. Miał długie pozlepiane potem włosy, które bezwiednie opadły na jego twarz oraz dziwnie nieproporcjonalnie dużą głowę. Na sobie miał wypchany od wewnątrz kostium zawodnika sumo. Skakał, wybałuszał oczy, wystawiał język i machał rękami w prześmiewczy sposób. - Co ty do ciężkiej cholery robisz? – Zapytał rozdrażniony Mike. Jednak facet nie śpieszył mu z odpowiedzią. Wciąż skakał wokół niego i śmiał się co niemiara. Mike Sears miał dość użerania się z jakimiś szajbusami. Wsiadł do samochodu i zaczął wkładać kluczyk do stacyjki. - Gruby Bobby nie ucieknie, gruby, gruby – krzyczał nieznajomy, po czym znów posłał kuksańca w stronę swojej ofiary. Mike miał dość, ciśnienie raptownie mu skoczyło. Wysiadł z samochodu i stanął naprzeciw szaleńca. - Słuchaj ty poje busie, odpierdol się ode mnie, albo pożałujesz – wypluł z siebie swoją złość. - Gruby Bobby niech się nie złości – odparł chichocząc mężczyzna. – Chcę z Bobbym tylko pomówić. - Nie jestem żadnym Bobbym, chyba coś sobie pomyliłeś popaprańcu! - Ależ nie, jesteś Bobbym, każdy grubas to Bobby. - Nie nazywaj mnie grubasem złamasie, albo ci… - Grubas, grubas Bob… Trzask! Tłusta dłoń Mike’a uderzyła irytującego mężczyznę prosto w zęby. Facet zatoczył się do tyłu, po czym przetarł lejącą się krew. Mike szybko zganił sam siebie w myślach, co jak co, ale żeby od razu dać mu w ryj. Przesadził, zaczął już przepraszać, kiedy to facet postąpił zupełnie wbrew jego oczekiwaniom. Wybuchnął śmiechem, a wraz ze śmiechem wypadły szczątki jego trzech zębów. Śmiał się tak mocno, że aż łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, następnie mieszając się z krwią. Wreszcie się opanował. Mike stał osłupiały, całe to zajście było niedorzeczne, przypominało raczej sen. - Gfuby Bobby, gfuby Bobby – głos zawodnika sumo nieco się zmienił. Jednak radosny ton wciąż pozostał. - Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem cię zranić – wybąknął Mike. - Bobby weźmie to – nieznajomy wyciągnął jakiś świstek papieru w stronę Mike’a. Mike Sears chcąc choć trochę zadośćuczynić facetowi w przebraniu wziął kartkę i schował ją do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Następnie zaczął grzebać w samochodzie, chcąc odnaleźć papierowe ręczniki, by pomóc nieznajomemu. Kiedy już je w końcu znalazł, obrócił się, jednak już nikogo nie było. Po facecie zostało kilka plam krwi i okruchy zębów, nic więcej. Jak gdyby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Cholera, o co tu chodzi – pomyślał Mike. Stał tak chwilę, spozierając wokoło wzrokiem, jednak to nic nie dało. Faceta nie było. Popaprana sytuacja, nie ma co. Zabrał już zimne jedzenie z dachu samochodu i wrzucił je na tył, a cole wylał do kanału. Nie chciało mu się jeść, ani pić. Był wkurzony, zdegustowany i zmieszany tą całą sytuacją. Chciał być już w domu, gdzie miałby spokój od takich pojebańców. Opadł bezwładnie na fotel, zaczerpnął mocno powietrza i ze świstem je wypuścił. Następnie ruszył do domu, pozostawiając za sobą kłęby spalin. Nie mógł zasnąć. Rozmyślał o dzisiejszym szalonym dniu. Co to był za cudak, czy wszystko z nim w porządku – takie pytania mąciły umysł Mike’a. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się tak ponieść nerwom, a teraz ma za swoje . Do białego rana pewnie będzie tak bezradnie leżał. Zaraz, zaraz – pomyślał – przecież ten facet coś mi dał. W natychmiastowym tempie zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki, gdzie zostały ubrania po jego kąpieli. Szybko przebierał ulanymi nogami, a jego nagie stopy dźwięcznie mlaskały po parkiecie. Mlask, mlask. Pstryknął wyłącznik, fala światła zalała nieśmiało łazienkę. Zmrużył nieco oczy i podszedł do kubła, na którym niedbale leżały jeansy. Przeszukał kieszenie i w końcu wyciągnął to czego szukał. Rozłożył kawałek papieru i zaczął badawczo na niego spoglądać. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym świstku papieru. Nocami nasz umysł jakby produktywniej pracuję – pomyślał. Na samej górze znajdował się wytłuszczoną czcionką nagłówek: ‘’Gruby Bobby’’ , nieco niżej rysunek. Rysunek był dziwaczny. Przedstawiał zawodnika sumo, ale niezupełnie. Owy zawodnik sumo posiadał tylko tors i głowę, tworząc osobliwą bryłę. Nie było rąk, czy też nóg. Dziwne logo, nie ma co – przebrnęło mu przez umysł, po czym zaczął czytać tekst. Witaj Gruby Bobby, nie miej mi za złe, że tak się do Ciebie zwracam. Jesteś szczęściarzem, czytając ten tekst. Pamiętaj, nie każdy dostaję taką szansę od życia jak Ty, doceń to i w pełni wykorzystaj. Wiem o twoich problemach. Lubisz pojeść – to jest główny problem. Wiesz, że to jest niezdrowe i że wkrótce umrzesz jeśli będziesz wciąż tył, ale jest szansa. Jestem twoim przyjacielem, a przyjaciele sobie pomagają. Znam pewien przepis. Dosłownie zetnę kilkanaście zbędnych kilogramów w mig. Nie będzie Cie kosztować to nic, wystarczy, że się do nas zgłosisz. Nie czekaj, odwiedź nas. Całodobowe przyjęcia w małym budynku, tuż zaraz Mount Sinai Hospital, na pewno bez problemu nas odszukasz. Czekam na Ciebie, Twój serdeczny przyjaciel Przeczytał tekst jeszcze raz i stał przez chwilę w osłupieniu. Następnie zgasił światło w łazience i wrócił do sypialni. Kartkę od tego cudacznego gościa położył na szafce przy łóżku i opatulił się kołdrą. Zawsze te pierwsze chwile wejścia do łóżka są takie przyjemne. Chwilowy chłód materiału, następnie napływająca fala ciepła. Ale ta chwila już minęła i znów rozmyślał. O co tutaj właściwie chodzi? Gruby Bobby, kombinezon sumo, błyskawiczny spadek wagi, wszystko za darmo? Nie dawało mu to spokoju. Z początku myślał, że to jakaś szemrana działalność, która zapewnia złoty środek na schudnięcie, a w ostateczności wystrychuję człowieka na dudka. Ale skoro to wszystko było darmowe ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Mike zaprzestał wszelkich prób zrzucenia wagi już dawno temu. Tabletki, dietetyczne żarcie, siłownia, nic w jego mniemaniu nie pomagało. Oczywiście trzeba wspomnieć, że Mike Sears to człowiek o bardzo słomianym zapale. Więc do tego też podszedł bardzo sceptycznie. Postanowił jednak, że pojedzie tam. W innym wypadku ciekawość zżarłaby go kompletnie. Głównie to chciał się dowiedzieć co to za ludzie, a szczególnie pan, który pomyka po świecie bez trzech zębów. Nie wiem czemu aż tak bardzo przejmuje się tym kretynem – pomyślał – sam się o to prosił, dobra, niech to się skończy, załatwię wszystko jutro, dokładnie po pracy. Decyzja więc zapadła, teraz już tylko chciał zasnąć, ale to oczywiście nie było takie łatwe. Jego cielsko przelewało się to na jedną, to na drugą stronę łóżka, wydając przy tym skrzypliwe pomruki. Leżał tak dobrą godzinę, sen jednak nie przychodził, odwiedził go jednak jego najlepszy przyjaciel – głód. Brzuch się dopominał o żarcie, burczał jak jasny kwint. Mike zdarł z siebie kołdrę i poczłapał do kuchni. Jarzeniówka w mig oświetliła kuchnię. Otworzył lodówkę, co by tu zjeść – pomyślał. A właściwie wszystko jedno. Wybrał frytki i hamburgera, które kupił na wynos. Wyciągnął jedzenie z kartoniku i przełożył na talerzyk. Kartonik pomięty wylądował w koszu. Talerzyk, zaś wziął i włożył do mikrofalówki, półtorej minuty – to czas jaki ustawił. Stał tak przestępując z nogi na nogę i wpatrując się w uciekające sekundy. Jeszcze dziesięć sekund, pięć, dwa, o już gotowe. Wyciągnął dymiące się jedzenie i położył na stole. Część frytek wsadził do środka hamburgera i wszystko dodatkowo polał ketchupem i majonezem. W domu już w ogóle nie dbał o maniery. Szarpał bułkę jak dziki zwierz, mlaskając przy tym nieprzyjemnie. Część ketchupu wylądowała na spasionym, owłosionym brzuchu. Nie przejmował się tym. Przetarł ręką i wylizał. Wchłonął całego hamburgera, następnie zajął się pozostałymi frytkami, które pakował do buzi po kilka na raz. Już po wszystkim, wylizał talerz i zwieńczył ucztę przeciągłym beknięciem. Nie kwapiąc się posprzątania, wrócił do łóżka. Mimo, że był pojedzony, sen go nie nachodził. Już dzisiaj nie zasnę, nie ma szans – pomyślał, po czym wstał z łóżka. Miał pewien plan. Siedział już w swym samochodzie. Trząsł się, było chłodno, niewyspanie też robiło swoje. Postanowił, że pojedzie do tego ośrodka. Zegarek pokazywał dokładnie trzecią nad ranem. Całodobowa izba przyjęć, zobaczymy – pomyślał. Wyjechał z garażu, światła chevroleta przecięły gęstą noc. Jechał powoli, nie śpiesząc się, w głębi ducha obawiał się czegoś, ale zaraz jego rozsądek tłumaczył mu, że nie ma podstaw do obaw. Spoglądał na puste ulicę i rozmyślał. Odkąd właściwie jestem gruby? Chyba od zawsze, ale kiedy była przy mnie Katie, nie byłem jeszcze tak obrzydliwie gruby, śmiała się z moich fałdek na brzuchu, nic więcej. Układało nam się, planowaliśmy dzieci. Kiedy zaczęły się problemy, hmm… Coraz rzadziej ze sobą sypialiśmy, a nagle czary mary i w ogóle przestaliśmy ze sobą sypiać. Potem ta kłótnia… Pieprzyć to – uznał, że nie warto wspominać minionych czasów. Jechał tuż obok Central Park’u, skręcił i zjechał na parking przy szpitalu. Wysiadł z samochodu, październikowy wiatr owiał mu twarz. Zatrzęsło nim nieco, przetarł dłonie, chcąc je ogrzać i ruszył w stronę szpitala. Nerwowo spoglądał we wszystkie strony, nagle coś znajomego mignęło mu przed oczyma, powrócił w to miejsce wzrokiem i przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Niewątpliwie był na miejscu. Przed nim stał niski budynek w niezbyt dobrej kondycji. Tynk pasami schodził ze ścian, obskurne, porysowane drzwi i zardzewiałe kraty w oknach – to nie wyglądało zachęcająco. A co najważniejsze, nad drzwiami znajdowało się to samo logo, które było na ‘’liście’’, jednak wielokrotnie powiększone , dzięki czemu widoczne z dużej odległości. Z niewiadomych powodów właśnie to logo napawało Mike’a grozą. Poszedł w kierunku wejścia, jego ciężka dłoń spoczęła na klamce, zawahał się. Po chwili był już w środku. - Witaj Gruby Bobby – przywitała go recepcjonistka. - Przepraszam, ale może mi pani powiedzieć o co tutaj chodzi? Najpierw jakiś pajac w przebraniu zaczepia mnie na mieście, wciska mi jakieś ulotki, obraża mnie, a teraz pani to robi i… - Nikt cię nie obraża Gruby Bobby, tak się zwracamy do każdego z was – przerwała mu kobieta. - Każdego z nas? – zapytał zdziwiony. - Tak, do każdego mężczyzny, który cierpi na otyłość. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że trafiłeś do nas. - Przepraszam, ale wciąż nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Doktor Marinville wszystko ci wyjaśni, znajdziesz go w pokoju nr. 1, to te drzwi na wprost. Mike rzucił okiem we wskazanym kierunku. Miejmy nadzieję, że doktorek mi wszystko wyjaśni – pomyślał i odrzekł: - dobrze, dziękuje. Wnętrze budynku było już bardziej przyjazne. Nie było tu dużo miejsca, centralne miejsce stanowił hol z recepcją. Mike Sears przeszedł wzdłuż pomieszczenia i wybrał jedne z dwojga drzwi. Przystanął chwilowo, zainteresował się dźwiękiem dochodzącym z pomieszczenia obok. Cykliczne pikanie aparatury szpitalnej. Nagle na swoim ramieniu poczuł czyjąś dłoń, odwrócił się. To było recepcjonistka. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała. - Tak, tak - odpowiedział i wszedł do gabinetu doktora. Ten gdy tylko zobaczył swojego gościa wstał i ruszył aby się przywitać. - Cześć Mike, jak dobrze, że jesteś. Tyle spraw mamy do obgadania. - Skąd mnie pan zna? – zapytał szczerze zdziwiony. - Za moment wszystko ci wyjaśnię, usiądź proszę - doktor wskazał miejsce przy biurku. Mike opadł na fotel i skupił swój wzrok na doktorze. Marinville usiadł naprzeciw niego. Chwilę wpatrywał się w swojego gościa. Doktor na oko był już po sześćdziesiątce, siwe włosy sterczały mu z głowy, a twarz miał mocno porytą zmarszczkami. Jego niebieskie oczy pogodnie spoglądały na Mike’a Sears’a. - Jak już zapewne wiesz , nazywam się Paul Marinville, jestem lekarzem od niepamiętnych czasów. W latach sześćdziesiątych odbywałem swą służbę w Wietnamie. Byłem tamtejszym lekarzem. Uwierz mi, to naprawdę było piekło. Lecz po co roztrząsać stare dzieje, pomówimy o czasach aktualnych. Od jakiegoś czasu przyglądałem się tobie. Masz problemy z otyłością – to powód dla którego cię tutaj wezwałem . - Ja.. ja właściwie przyjechałem tutaj aby dowiedzieć się co z człowiekiem, którego uderzyłem, naprawdę nie chciałem – wyznał Mike. Doktor spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. - Co w tym śmiesznego doktorze? - Tak właśnie działa nasz mechanizm. - Nie rozumiem? - Tony, chłopak, którego uderzyłaś tak właśnie was tutaj przyciąga. Nie ty pierwszy tak zareagowałeś. Nie wszyscy go biją, rzecz jasna. Chodzi o to, że zwraca na siebie uwagę, ludzie po prostu z czystej ciekawości tutaj przychodzą. Jednak nie wszyscy mają wstęp. To ja decyduję kogo przyjąć. Wszystko to na podstawie stadium otyłości. Dlatego tutaj jesteś Gruby Bobby. - Nie jestem żadnym gru.. - Ależ jesteś Grubym Bobbym, każdy kto zasiada na fotelu naprzeciw mnie, jest Grubym Bobbym. To żadna obelga. Jesteś jednym z tych, którzy otrzymują ode mnie pomoc. Na czas trwania naszej kuracji będziesz Grubym Bobbym. Ale kiedy już ją ukończysz, nikt cię już tak nie nazwie, bo twoja waga zmniejszy się o połowę. Cała idea naszego programu polega na tym aby wzbudzić w ludziach otyłych motywację. Nikt nie chce słyszeć, że jest gruby. My po prostu nazywamy rzeczy po imieniu. Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego akurat ciebie wybrałem, nie jesteś pierwszy, ani zapewne ostatni. Wybrałem cię, ponieważ ciągle tyjesz i nie robisz nic aby to zmienić, właśnie takim ludziom pomagam – powiedział Marinville. - Doktorze, ja naprawdę przyszedłem tutaj, aby dowiedzieć się co z tym chłopakiem, przykro mi z tego powodu, za bardz… - Nie martw się o Tony’ego, z nim wszystko w porządku. Powinieneś raczej martwić się o siebie. Według mojej kalkulacji w przeciągu roku znów przytyjesz około dziesięć kilogramów, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że niedługo czeka cię śmierć? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie doktor. Mike’a zmroziły te słowa. Poczuł nagłą suchość w ustach, a serce niczym młot zaczęło dudnić. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, doktor miał rację, za niedługo może wyzionąć ducha jeśli nic się nie zmieni. - Chce ci pomóc, musisz mi zaufać. Gwarantuje, że stracisz sporo na wadze, właściwie nie wkładając w to żadnego wysiłku. Ja już się tym zajmę. Od zawsze pomagam ludziom, a po przeżyciach w Wietnamie robię to zupełnie za darmo, to jakby to powiedzieć, leży w mojej naturze – mówił dalej doktor – wystarczy, że się zgodzisz. - A co to za metoda, jeśli można wiedzieć? - Przede wszystkim to skuteczna metoda, nie jesteś lekarzem, więc nie będę wdawał się w medyczne szczegóły i aspekty tego zabiegu. Krótko mówiąc, po naszej kuracji będziesz ważył mniej. A to już zależy z kolei od ciebie. Ile chcesz zrzucić Gruby Bobby? - Ile tylko się da, no może bez przesady nie chce być maksymalnie wysuszony, ale zbrzydło mi życie w tej tłustej powłoce – odrzekł Mike, uśmiechając się niepewnie. - Nie masz nic do stracenia, oprócz rzecz jasna kilogramów, zgadzasz się? – zapytał lekarz. - Skoro nic mnie to nie kosztuję to czemu nie – odparł Mike. Paul Marinville w tym czasie wyciągnął kartkę i podsunął pacjentowi. Mike, bez wahania podpisał. - No to zabieramy się za ciebie Gruby Bobby – uśmiechnął się Paul. - Od kiedy zaczynamy? Mój szef niezbyt chętnie da mi wolne… Aa przypomniało mi się coś, miałem zapytać już od początku. Skąd pomysł na takie dziwne logo? – zapytał, po czym usłyszał szelest otwieranych drzwi. Nie zdążył się odwrócić, Janice - recepcjonistka zatopiła w jego szyi igłę ze środkiem usypiającym, huknął bezwładnie na ziemie. Pik, pik, pik… - Mike słyszał to wcześniej, jednak teraz ten dźwięk był donośniejszy. Dochodził z bliska, jakby źródło było tuż obok niego. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, bał się, że kiedy je otworzy ból, który dotychczas tylko pulsował w jego skroniach, rozsadzi mu głowę. Szybka ocena sytuacja: dlaczego tak kurewsko boli mnie głowa, gdzie do cholery jestem, co się stało, ostatnio gadałem z doktorem… Muszę otworzyć oczy, nie ma wyjścia – i jak pomyślał tak zrobił. Nieskończona fala światła zderzyła się z jego wzrokiem, odruchowo przymrużył oczy. Co to ma być do cholery, takiego mocnego światła nie instaluję się w pokoju, zupełnie jak na sali operacyjnej, czy jestem w szpitalu? – zadał sobie pytanie w myślach. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł inny dźwięk, dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a następnie szelest powolnych kroków. - Obudziłeś się śpiochu, moja asystentka przesadziła z dawką i spałeś jak niedźwiedź – poznał ten głos, choć jego ton był zmieniony. To był doktor Marinville, teraz już nie brzmiał przyjaźnie, tylko złowieszczo. - Doktorze o co tu cho.. – nie zdążył dokończyć, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest skrępowany – po czym dodał – Ty sukinsynie wypuść mnie! Paul podszedł do niego, popatrzył mu prosto w oczy i z udawaną troską powiedział: - Nie Gruby Bobby, czas rozmów dobiegł końca. Odgryzł kawałek taśmy klejącej i zakleił nieszczęśnikowi usta. Usta, z których dobiegał teraz stłumiony krzyk. Mike Sears był w potrzasku. Szarpał się, lecz mocne skórzane pasy ani trochę nie puszczały. Jego oczy wypełniał bezbrzeżny strach, nigdy do tego stopnia nie obawiał się tak o swoje życie, choć naprawdę nie wiedział co mu grozi, instynkt podpowiadał mu jednak, że jest w czarnej dupie. Już po chwili jego policzki zrosiły małe krople – łzy, a na spodniach wykwitła, powiększająca się plama – mocz. - Ojejku, mały Gruby Bobby się zsiusiał, nie martw się, prawie każdy Grubby Bobby, gdy już tutaj znajdzie się tak robi. Szczaj, sraj pod siebie grubasie, co mi tam. Twarz Mike’a była unieruchomiona, nie mógł nią poruszać, dlatego też nie widział, co robi odwrócony od niego doktor. Paul Marinville pogwizdywał i patrzył na swoje narzędzia. Dzisiaj nie zrobi wyjątku, posłuży się starą, powoli już rdzawiącą piłką do drewna. Odwrócił się w stronę swojego pacjenta, z wyrazem twarzy: ‘’Patrz stary co tam znalazłem!’’. Krzyk dochodzący za taśmy jakby pobrzmiewał głośniej. Kurwa mać, ja pierdole, ten psychol mnie zabiję, kurwa jego mać, w co się wpakowałem! - niewypowiedziane słowa walczyły by wyjść na powierzchnie. Paul nic sobie z tego nie robił, nachylił się nad twarzą swojej ofiary i zaczął opowiadać: - Grubby Bobby wspominałem ci, że kiedyś byłem lekarzem na froncie wietnamskim. Gdybyś tylko widział to co ja widziałem i robił to co ja musiałem robić. Ludzie ginęli na moich oczach, widziałem krew, widziałem rozprute brzuchy, z których wylewały się tłuste flaki, widziałem obcięte łby z wydartymi językami. W końcu przywykłem, człowiek jest w stanie do wszystkiego się przyzwyczaić. Sam nie raz przeprowadzałem popaprane zabiegi. Głównie to amputacje. I powiem ci przyjacielu, że kurewsko mi się to spodobało. Uwielbiałem kroić tych nieszczęśników, czuć ciepłą krew na swoim ciele, rwać kończyny, zupełnie jakbym odrywał nóżki jakimś owadom. A najlepsze jest to, że każdy kto tylko przeżył mój zabieg, był mi dozgonnie wdzięczny za uratowanie życia. Żywię więc nadzieję, że ty również będziesz mi dziękował, jeśli rzecz jasna przeżyjesz. W końcu wywiązuję się z naszej umowy, sprawię, że stracisz na wadze. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile te twoje tłuste kończyny ważą. Ale nie martw się już niebawem ich nie będziesz miał. Mike sam nie wierzył własnym uszom, to koszmar, to nie może dziać się naprawdę, co ja tu do cholery robię, to wszystko wykraczało poza normy rozumowania. Jego ciało walczyło co nie miara. Serce łomotało niczym żagiel podczas sztormu, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Starał się wyrwać z tego uścisku śmierci, lecz nie dał rady. - To wszystko na nic, lepiej odpręż się, nie ukrywam, będzie bolało – odrzekł doktor i wziął się do roboty. Paski uciskowe założył jeszcze gdy jego pacjent spał, w końcu nie może się wykrwawić na śmierć. Ja pomagam, nie zabijam – pomyślał Paul. Postanowił, że zacznie od kończyn dolnych, taka tłuściutka nóżka to przyjemność. Zaczął ciąć w połowie uda. Ząbki piły bez problemu przecięły skórę, wolny strumień krwi zaczął spływać na łóżko, które niebawem miało być doszczętnie przemoczone. Gdy tylko zauważył krew owładnęła go obłąkańcza pasja. Czuł wręcz rdzawy posmak krwi w ustach, co sprawiło, że zaczął ciąć mocniej. Mike’a przeszył niesamowicie mocny ból, ból, który jeszcze nigdy w życiu go nie spotkał. Już nie walczył, nie szarpał się, pragnął tylko jednego – jak najszybciej śmierci. Gdy Paul zaczął rżnąć coraz głębiej, Mike stracił przytomność. Jego ciało leżało teraz bezwładnie, na pastwę swojego oprawcy. Marinville doszedł do kości. To co lubię najbardziej – pomyślał. Podszedł do swojego stołu z narzędziami, pochwycił dłuto i młot, po czym powrócił do ofiary. Przyłożył dłuto do kości i zamachnął się młotem, który ze świstem przeciął powietrze, a następnie wprawił w ruch dłuto, które już prawie przeszło przez całą kość. Suchy trzask – kochał ten dźwięk. Uderzał w dłuto bez opamiętania, aż z kości została miazga. I po kości, teraz jeszcze trochę mięsa. Zaczął uderzać młotkiem, ugniatając w ten sposób to co zostało z nogi. Krew ściekała soczyście, a mięsień coraz bardziej przypominał tłuczonego kotleta. Aby pozbyć się kończyny posłużył się poprzednim narzędziem, uciął ubite mięso nogi, po czym podniósł je i spojrzał badawczo. - No widzisz Bobby, ciężkie to – pomyślał i odrzucił na ziemie. Resztki nogi oklapły na płytki, wydając osobliwe PLASK. - Jesteś mi tu potrzebna! – krzyknął Marinville – wiesz co przynieść. Jego asystentka rzeczywiście wiedziała, po chwili stała w progu drzwi, trzymając osobliwy przedmiot. To był rozgrzany kauter – urządzenie stosowane do przypalania tkanki, w celu zatrzymania krwawienia. Jeśli chodzi o te sprawy doktor Paul Marinville był tradycjonalistą, w ten właśnie sposób tamowali upływ krwi średniowieczni cyrulicy. Metoda ta sprawiała mu niesamowitą radość, zwłaszcza kiedy pacjent był w pełni przytomny. Krzyk, który towarzyszył przytykaniu do rany rozgrzanego metalu był najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem dla Paula. Nic z tym nie mogło się równać, no chyba, że nieszczęśnik w spazmie bólu odgryzał sobie język – to była prawdziwa eskalacja przyjemności dla doktora. Tym razem nie było tak pięknie, Mike stracił przytomność. No nic, trzeba doceniać to co się ma – Marinville wspomniał słowa matki. Przejął rozgrzany metal i przyłożył do ociekającego krwią kikuta. Zagotowało się. Powietrze wypełniła para, której towarzyszył osobliwy syk. Jakie to piękne, jak ładnie pachnie, nic nie można porównać do zapachu przypalanego ludzkiego ciała – pomyślał Paul. Jego asystentka opuściła pomieszczenie, nie chcąc przyglądać się makabrze. Kikut uda przestał krwawić, przygrzana masa skwierczała, a obumarłe tkanki nieznacznie zlewały się w całość. Trzeba się zająć następną nogą, doktor pochwycił ogromne nożyce do metalu i wrócił do ofiary. Sam niegdyś je nieco przerobił, aby miały większe zakres zacisku. Zabawmy się nieco – pomyślał. Zacisnął je na wysokości kostki i z całych sił nacisnął. Po chwili na ziemie upadła stopa, zostawiając krwawy ślad na posadzce . Paul wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem oglądając swoje dzieło. Z zakończenie nogi tryskała krew. Teraz pora na resztę, trzeba uciąć to ciężkie grube cholerstwo. W przypadku tej nogi postąpił tak jak i z poprzednią. W międzyczasie zawołał Janice, która wypełniła jego rozkazy i rozgrzała kauter. Dolna część ciała była gotowa. Po nodze nie zostało nic, oprócz gorącej, cieknącej masy obumarłego mięsa i pary która unosiła się w powietrzu. Mike’owi powróciła świadomość, ocknął się, by zaraz znów popaść w letarg. Czuł, że umiera. Ból był do tego stopnia duży, że przegryzł sobie język i zaczął zalewać się swoją własną krwią. Marinville to spostrzegł. - Oj niedobrze Gruby Bobby, bardzo niedobrze. Wygląda na to, że umierasz. Przesadziłem dziś trochę, poniosło mnie, ale to ze względu na to, że dawno nikt tu nie leżał - Oderwał plaster z ust Mike, ten otworzył usta, próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł, dławił się krwią, która ściekała mu po podbródku, a szczątki języka skakały z jednej na drugą stronę. - Nic już z ciebie nie będzie przyjacielu, zdychasz jak pies, pozwól, że nie przyniosę ci ukojenia w bólu – powiedział doktor z udawanym politowaniem i zakleił mu z powrotem usta, nie kwapiąc się z wyciągnięciem resztek języka, która zaraz zatkają Mike’owi drogi oddechowe. - Tak się zdarza, myślałem, że będziesz twardym Grubym Bobbym, ale cóż... Pozwól, że teraz zabawię się tym co z ciebie zostało – rzucił Paul, i odwiązał opaski, które blokowały dopływ krwi do jego kończyn. Teraz to już nie jest potrzebne, ostatki krwi przetoczyły się żyłami do jego siwych rąk. Mike wił się w konwulsjach, jego ciało drgało niczym grzbiet ryby wyrzuconej na brzeg. Umarł. Śmierć była spowodowana zbyt dużą utratą krwi, bądź utratą dopływu powietrza. To nieważne. Mike nie żył, a jakiś świr dopiero co zaczynał zabawę nad jego ciałem. Doktorowi największą satysfakcję przynosiło patrzenie na ból, teraz miał przed sobą martwy worek mięsa i kości. Worek, który już nic nie czuł, który nie był człowiekiem, tylko rzeczą. Aby wzmocnić swoje doznania musiał zrobić coś jeszcze bardziej makabrycznego. Złapał rękę Mike’a i po kolei zabrał się za łamanie palców. Pyk, pyk, pyk – tak strzelały kolejne kosteczki. Kiedy już wyłamał wszystkie palce, wziął nożyce i poobcinał po kolei palce. Zdusił w sobie chichot, kiedy patrzył na otwory z których wylewała się krew, niczym z małych fontann – pomyślał. Zabawy z trupem nie są takie fajne, teraz nadszedł czas na specjalnego gościa naszego programu – piłę mechaniczną, a potem sprzątamy to gówno. Zostawił trupa samego sobie. Zmasakrowane ludzkie zwłoki topiące się w kałuży krwi. Palce leżały porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu, jeden wylądował tuż obok kawałka nogi. Martwą cisze przeciął warkot piły, a w powietrzu oprócz mdłego zapachu krwi i mięsa uniósł się zapach benzyny. Paul zbliżył się do ciała, ze swoją zabawką i rozpoczął zabawę. Przesunął nieco ciało, tak, że ręka zwisała bezwładnie i zaczął kroić. Piła mechaniczna doskonale się sprawdzała, nowiutkie ostrza ani na moment nie przestawały pracować. Kroił kolejną kończynę Mike’a, tym razem na plasterki, zupełnie jakby miał przed sobą pieczeń z indyka i każdemu chciałby ukroić porcję. Ochoczo zlizywał krew, która bryzgała mu po twarzy i zupełnie nie baczył na kawałki ręki spadające na jego buty. Kiedy urżnął cała rękę odłożył piłę na bok i sięgnął z przyzwyczajenia po przyżegacz. – Ha, durniu, to już nie będzie potrzebne, - zganił sam siebie. Paul Marinville kończył już swoją robotę. Została ostatnia kończyna, nie ma co kombinować. Dzisiejszy zabieg zmęczył go, więc postanowił, że obejdzie się bez fantazji. Odpalił ponownie piłę i uciął prawą rękę Mike’a tuż przy samej podstawie. Koniec przedstawienia. Popatrzył i powiedział: - No widzisz, chciałeś schudnąć i proszę bardzo, już nie jesteś Grubym Bobbym, tak jak obiecałem, teraz będziesz mógł się chwalić, że straciłeś tyle kilogramów w tak krótkim czasie – zaśmiał się ze swojego marnego żartu. - Janice natychmiast tu przyjdź i ogarnij ten burdel – jego asystentka, jak tylko przekroczyła próg i zobaczyła co miało tu miejsce, zwymiotowała. Doktor przeszedł obok niej, poklepał ją po ramieniu i powiedział: - Sama sobie robisz więcej roboty, po czym przesłał jej szelmowski uśmiech i wszedł do pomieszczenia obok. To stąd pochodził dźwięk, który Mike dwukrotnie usłyszał. Mały pokój tuż obok sali operacyjnej, stały tu trzy łóżka, a przy każdym z nich aparatury, które wydawały dźwięki. Dwa z nich były zajęte. Spoczywały na nich ciała paskudnie oszpeconych ludzi. Dwójka mężczyzn. Byli pozbawieni kończyn. Leżeli nieruchomo, a urządzenia kontrolowały ich procesy życiowe. Doktor podszedł do łóżek i zaczął przemawiać do nieprzytomnych ludzkich kadłubków. - Mam dla was, dobre jak i złe wieści. Jak sami zapewne wiecie, przeprowadzałem zabieg. Niestety nie będziecie mieć nowego przyjaciela, nie był wystarczająco silny, poddał się. Aktualnie Janice sprząta gówno, które po nim zostało. A dobra wiadomość to taka, że wreszcie możecie sobie zdać sprawę jakimi jesteście szczęściarzami, nie każdemu się udało, ale wam owszem. Wspólnymi siłami pozbyliśmy się niepotrzebnych kilogramów i już niebawem będziecie mogli cieszyć się życiem, ważąc znacznie mniej. Zapewne będziecie mi także dziękować, a tymczasem, odpoczywajcie nadal. Dobrej nocy. – opuścił swoich pacjentów. Sala w której dokonywał rzeźni wyglądała już nieco lepiej. Janice właśnie wykręcała szmatę do wiadra, które wydawało się wypełnione po brzegi krwią. - Nieźle go urządziłeś – powiedziała kobieta. - Nie każdemu się udaję – odparł – idę na zewnątrz zapalić, po ciężkiej pracy się należy. - Jasne – odparła. Po czym zabrała się za wkładania szczątek Mike’a do zwyczajnego worka na śmieci. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, zimne powietrze otuliło jego twarz. Wetknął sobie papierosa w kącik ust i odpalił. Zaciągnął się. To było kojące bez dwóch zdań. Ostatnie godziny były niesamowicie kojące, spojrzał w górę. Logo: Gruby Bobby. - Czy naprawdę tak ciężko domyślić się co tutaj robię? – wypuścił dym i zaśmiał się – najwidoczniej. Patrzył na uciekający dym i myślał o kolejnej ofierze. Później musi zadzwonić do Tony’ego, koniecznie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie